Lost Girl
by lunabloodmoon666
Summary: After being hurt and upset by her family Laura Emmerson finds herself alone and is in need of friends and family enter the lost boys, becoming a family is easier then ever and whats more what about the feelings for one certain lost boy? MarkoxOC rated M for language and some violence. :)
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything from the 'Lost Boys' and unfortunately never will **** but either way I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Laura POV**

I walked through the raging crowds fighting for just a small amount of space enough to breath. I have just moved to Santa Carla with my mother and two brothers. My parents got divorced a few weeks ago and all because my dad was a moron. He had dated a woman from his work. Sarah her name was and what's worse she was once of my old best friends. My dad brought her over stating she was his new assistant, she was but she was more. And because he got the house my mother and we had to go to our grandfathers.

I walked along the boardwalk next to the railing looking at the ocean before heading down the first set of steps to the beach I came across. I sat on the warm sand looking into the calm crisp sky thinking of the freedom I could have in just two years. I was sixteen and I had to stay at home until I was eighteen unless I ran away in which case I would need money to survive.

I sat there for about half an hour before a bunch of surf nazis came strolling by laughing and obviously drunk.

"hey baby, how's about you and my buddies have a little party?" the leader slurred while falling over next to me while trying to wrap his arm around my shoulder before I pulled away quickly. There were seven of them and five of those were men, the leader was tan with a green mohawk and his mates all looked the same except different hair colours. The two girls were plastered hanging of the two biggest men there and both were wearing next to nothing.

"um no sorry I have to go..." I trailed of still pulling away from his grabby hands he tried to stroke my back. I stood abruptly and started to walk back to the stairs hearing them start to call for the 'hot girl' to come back.

I started to walk faster up the stairs hearing them start to follow, I walked a little faster to where Michael parked his bike to see that it wasn't there anymore. And neither was mums car. They had left me. Shit.

I cursed before heading back around the boardwalk to a more public area. Hoping maybe to lose them as they were still following me. I walked a little faster as one started to pace along next to me trying to grab my hand. After dodging his hand and edging away he managed to grab my left arm. Hard. I yelped quietly as he started dragging me back to the beach where his friends were hooting and laughing at the fact I was struggling. I gulped before slamming my left foot onto his right foot. He grunted and loosened his grip but not enough to get away, I swung my right side round elbowing him in the back he groaned as I hit his spine and since his arm had been twisted at a dodgy angle he released my arm.

I sprinted of towards the rollercoaster, hoping to hide in the crowds surrounding. I turned when I was a good distance away to see him and his four mates looking angry with their eyes trained on me. I started to run. I glanced back to see them running after me. While I was running I banged into somebody and started to fall to the floor before two arms grabbed my waist to prevent me falling I glanced back around quickly scared one had got ahead of me. I saw a group of four guys but they were more bikers.

There was a tall blonde wearing a black t-shirt leather jacket and black jeans. He had a mullet and the iciest blue eyes I'd ever seen. He had a straight face before smirking at me.

A light brunette who's hair curled down to his shoulders. He wore a multi coloured patch work jacked with a white t-shirt and blue jeans. He had amazing honey coloured eyes smiling at me.

The one holding me was Indian/American; he was slightly tanned with a strong jaw and was only wearing black leather trousers and a long black leather duster. He had a stone expression but his eyes almost cried curiosity.

The last guy was pale blonde with green eyes filled with humour and he was grinning like a Cheshire cat. He wore a white vest with a black fishnet top over the top; he wore dark blue almost black jeans and a leather coat.

I gazed up into the tans eyes apologizing as time seemed to freeze. I shook my head before regaining my balance and glanced back again not realising they had almost reached me. I yelped before taking of around them dodging the questions they threw at me of who I was, if I was ok ect. I just yelled bye before thanking them as I was running.

I headed to the deck not realising. I came to an abrupt halt as I reached the end. I cursed again before turning quickly to see if there was a chance to get away. I grimaced seeing the leader almost grinning like a shark. The other four smirking behind him. The leader staggered over he was about an arm's length away when I shot my foot out kicking his family jewels before swinging my fist to his face.

He fell back one hand on his face and his other grasping his 'damaged goods'. He was grunting as one of his mates came over with a predatory look in his eyes. He had a huge mohawk and it was electric blue, he was darker toned with black eyes he was well muscled and was very intimidating he stood around six inches taller than my five ft. And his left arm shot out grabbing my shoulder pulling me into his hard bare chest. He wore tight leather trousers and huge steel two boots.

His other hand wrapped around my other arm and he started dragging me to the edge of the water. I started to panic and where he lifted me up to throw me over into the water I shoved my feet against the highest board blocking the deck of and pushed my weight back sending him back of balanced he let go.

I fell on my back wincing at where my shoulder hit the wooden deck. I scrambled up seeing him lunge at me, I could practically taste the anger coming of him I dodged his hands and leaped to my left and his right. I sprang forward only for him to swing round and grab me. I yelped at his grip before flinging my head back colliding with his jaw. Cursing he shoved me forward where I hit his jaw so hard it had hurt my head to the point of I could see little sparks dodging around my vision. Blinking I stood again and leaped away into another's arms.

I felt iron arms grip around my waist I glanced back to see the four men I ran into earlier. Shaking my head against the pounding I looked to see the leader starting to stand with the help of one of his bald headed friends they stood and glared at the men who were behind me. I was in the pale blonde's arms as he hugged me from behind and grinned before resting his chin on the crook of my neck.

The bleach blonde one with the mullet came toe to toe with the leader and grinned predatory

"you have a problem?" he said sounding extremely calm but I could hear the faintest amount of humour with each word.

The leader smirked and glared before walking around the group with his 'friends' in tow. They walked back to the boardwalk and the leader looked back to me as we had all turned watching them go. He smirked looking me in the eyes and shouted "later" with promises filling that one word.

I shivered under his gaze as he followed his mates.

After a moment I turned and looked at the guys who were all watching the nazis surfers go except the one with shoulder length caramel coloured hair he was watching me smiling still. When the nazis the other's followed his gaze and all watched me, the tall brunette was smiling the slightest with his eyes laughing. The blonde with the mullet was smirking and smiling at the same time with his arms crossed leaning on the small fence keeping people from the ocean. The tall pale haired blonde was still grinning while hugging me from behind still making me a little nervous, before the curly haired one gave him a pointed look and then he pulled away with a slight pout and stood next to the one who had started to stare again.

"Hey we're the lost boys" the bleach head smirked before introducing people.

"I'm David, this is Dwayne, Marko and Paul" he said gesturing to the said people.

"Nice to meet you all, thank you by the way I'm Laura" I said shyly waving blushing from Marko's gaze.

They all nodded smiling and David was grinning before looking to Dwayne and motioned for me to follow them as he and Dwayne lead back to the boardwalk while Paul jumped next to me almost hopping along the whole way and Marko walked calmly next to me smiling.

When we reached the board walk they headed to a small pub in the corner behind the carousel and went and sat in the corner. Paul pouted and got drinks after David's request (what really sounded like an order) when he came back he was holding a tray of shots. My eyebrows rose to my hairline and looked at the others to see them grinning at me.

Rolling my eyes I relaxed as we spoke about anything and everything. I declined each offer for the shots they pushed towards me. I glanced at the wall clock and saw it was just coming up to 3 am I cursed and stood saying I had to go home they all looked at each other before smiling and standing as well.

They walked out after asking to meet tomorrow on the boardwalk entrance I said that would be fine and they walked away I headed to the exit and started home when I noticed Marko was smiling walking next to me. I smiled and asked if he was ok he nodded and offered me a lift home I thought a moment.

"only if you're ok with doing so" I smiled shyly again the whole night he had been smiling at me and staring but for once it made me feel safe and protected knowing he was watching me, as my brothers and I never got along it was nice for somebody to be there and understand me and I felt safe, understood and accepted around the boys they felt like family more so then my blood relations.

He told me to wait and returned on a motorbike grinning.

"OH MY GOD! That is a friggin awesome ride" I squealed jumping up and down like a kid at Christmas I grinned and took his offered hand as he helped me on the back. Grasping my arms around his chest and held tight laughing as he went a little faster and I felt the air protesting to our speed pushing my dark brown hair around my shoulders as it curled into the wind.

When we got to the house quickly I almost moaned missing the speed but smiled thanked him and went around the side of the house climbing slowly up the oak tree that spurred hundreds of branches some looked like they were reaching to grab the house. As creepy as it was it made sneaking in the house easier as one branch came across to my bedroom window. I quietly unlocked it and jumped in landing on my queen size bed. I leaned across and switched on my lamp sitting on my bed I looked around my light green room.

My white bedside table matched my wardrobe, dressing table and bed frame. My light beach wood floorboards made my room look much lighter and I got of my brown bed covers and took my black military boots of placing them next to my dressing table under the little wicker chair pulled up to it and I walked over to my wardrobe stripping my clothes of and dumping them into the white wicker laundry basket next to my wardrobe which was next to the door leading to my joining bathroom and then next to my dresser was the door leading to the hallway, opposite the door and dresser was the bed and above that was a huge window covered in white netted curtains, next to the bed was a bedside table and on the other side was a floor lamp.

I changed into a huge black t-shirt and snuggled under my cool crisp sheets and drifted off into a light sleep.

**THANK YOU FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW I ALWAYS APPRECIATE ADVICE AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own anything from the 'Lost Boys' and unfortunately never will **** but either way I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Laura POV**

My eyes fluttered open to see a blonde head of hair poking my forehead.

I groaned and rolled away from Sam. "Sam go away!" I muttered he sighed and yelled for Nanook and in the next seconds I was jumped on. Nanook was leaping over me from one side of the bed to the other trying to lick my face and attack me I screamed lightly before shoving him of my bed and stumbling towards the scared 12 year old before lunging. He dodged and leapt from the room. I slammed the door shut before locking it and leaning against the cool white wood before slumping to the shower.

After scrubbing my skin clean and washing my chestnut coloured hair I wrapped myself in one of my black towels and then wrapped my shoulder length hair into a crimson towel and sauntered into my room. As I dried I turned my small black stereo on and listened to dark seductive music. Nodding and smiling at the beat I turned to my dressing table and sat in the awkward chair towel drying my hair. As its wet rat tails turned into smooth curls surrounding my face at different length thanks to the multiple layers I had done I pulled the locks into a high pony tail.

I started my make-up I applied a nice silver/grey to my eyes making my odd eye pop. My left eye was a soft blue almost angelic like but my right was a dark brown to the point it looked red. I added a nice thick amount of eye liner around my eye making them appear bigger then they were before adding a small amount of mascara. Looking at my doll features and full pouty lips I sighed before standing and reaching into my bedside table for lip balm.

After applying it I moved swiftly to my wardrobe, I put on my purple and black lace undergarment set while dumping my damp towel into the wash basket. Pulling the clothes to the sides of the wardrobe I saw my full body mirror tucked into the back and I smiled. Looking at my sickly pale skin, mysterious eyes and dark hair I bit my lip and decided on a black skirt that was tight around my waist before flowing to the middle of my thigh and a red tank top with a studded skull on the front. I placed the clothes on my messy bed and pulled some black see through tights on before dragging my clothes for the day on.

looking at myself I smiled in approval before pulling my hair from its pony tail and let it fall around my face. Quickly adding some cherry red lip gloss I sauntered down the hallway to the stair case and went thru the leather filled living room and into the kitchen to see mum, Mike, Sam and grandpa.

Upon my entrance they looked me up and down. Mum shook her head in disgust before eating her breakfast, grandpa looked disapproving but said nothing. Mike rolled his eyes and Sam hadn't looked up from his comic.

Sighing I went and grabbed a apple before leaving to my room again. Before I got to the stairs though my mum caught up and told me my books were in the trunk of her car. I rolled my eyes at her cold tone before heading upstairs and grabbing my black flat shoes and headed to my mum's ugly orange van. while grabbing the box I saw my backpack was also in the backseat. I hauled it to my shoulder and retreated to my bedroom again. Dumping the box on my bed I glanced around before putting it to the floor and shoved it under my bed.

The day went by quick I spent the day laying on my bed drawing and sketching odd things and hid my art supplies on the top of my wardrobe. Still in my backpack I took my dad's old leather wallet, A5 sketchbook and some pencils and a rubber before shoving them in a small black satchel covered in pin badges and put it on my chair shrugging my leather jacket on before heading to mum.

She was waiting with Sam in the car singing badly to music, she stopped when she was me though. Shrugging I got in and we headed to the boardwalk. Mum was on a job hunt, Sam wanted to go to a comic store he saw briefly and Mike left earlier in the day. We arrived and headed to our chosen destinations. it was 7pm and the sun set a good half hour ago, mum had whispered something to Sam before heading to some odd shops around the boardwalk and Sam nodded before kissing her cheek. Once she was gone I turned to ask Sam what she said but he had gone already.

Suddenly some hands covered my eyes and I heard a light voice giggle in my ear.

"guess who?" Paul drawled out smirking I simply replied, "hmm I would say Paul but surly he would give me a hug before teasing me so I'm going with ... Satan?" I said giggling. He released me turning me he wrapped me in a hug spinning me, laughing I hugged back. Pulling away I was enveloped in a loose hug from Dwayne and then Marko gave me a tight hug smiling shyly. David just smiled and turned before leading us threw the crowds. Marko walked close next to me smiling and Paul held my hand asking animatedly about my day, laughing I told him most of it he simply grinned when I said it was spent drawing.

Oh no. He asked the question. "Wow! can I see please? please? please?" he continued begging giving me puppy eyes. I tried to look away so I but his bottom lip quivered and I caved. Sighing I nodded hesitantly. He gave a cry of victory pumping his fist in the air making Dwayne and David roll their eyes chuckling and Marko laugh openly. I Smirked before a small blob ran to me grabbing my. I gave a small cry of surprise looking down I saw Sam trying to drag me to a comic store. Frowning I pulled away gently but he didn't let go.

"uhh ... Sam? what are ya doing?" I asked not sure what to say I don't get on with my brothers or mum because they thought I knew the whole time about dads affair because she was my friend and so blamed me. The boys just watched Paul and Marko amused, Dwayne with his eyebrows raised and David looking a bit annoyed.

"Please Laura! come I need you to uhh ... meet friends?" he kept looking at the boys while trying to drag me away. My brows furrowed further and I opened my mouth but he gave me a pointed look. Rolling my eyes I looked to the boys and said I would be a minute and tried to say I would be right back but I'm not sure whether they heard it because Sam was still dragging me like a maniac.

Pulling me roughly into a comic book shop I saw the boys watching me with frowns or smirks but all help worry in their eyes. Turning I went to give Sam a earful but behind him stood two other boys. One was about my age with dirty blonde hair pulled back by a bright red bandana. He was taller then me by a few inches and he wore a white top, army jacket and holey blue jeans along with military boots. The other boy was about Sam's age, he was the same height maybe a inch smaller but still tall. He had light brown hair that fell around his face, and wore practically the same as what I assumed was his brother as he was a mini version basically.

My brows raised to my hair line seeing Rambo and Rambo junior but I shrugged it away and gave a look that said 'speak now or I will kill you'.

They both gave me glares as Sam got my attention.

"Laura what are you doing with _them_? and meet Edgar and Allen Frog" he said gesturing. I glared at him the way he said them and then shrugged.

"well they saved me yesterday and we became fast friends" I said ignoring the glares I was still receiving from the Frogs.

"well stay away! they will hurt you!" he said with a stern voice turning my glare cold.

"Sam you don't control me. They are my friends and honestly I see them like brothers already" I saw hurt flash across his face but I didn't stop."They saved my life, got me home when you, mum and Mike abandoned me yesterday and just for your information at least they are respectful and don't glare at me" I said pointing the last at the Frogs who didn't budge.

I started to turn away but Edgar grabbed my wrist preventing me from leaving and made me turn. "you had better have a good reason for touching me or you will be sorry" I said fire flickering in my eyes and my voice dripped with venom at each word.

Flinching he answered hesitantly. "you may not believe us but they are killers and you are either wanted to join them or they want you as their next victim" he said placing his glare back. Pulling away harshly.

"If you are right then why not go to the police?" I said not believing that my brother would befriend these lunatics.

He didn't reply I glared at each one giving them all a chance to answer. As I was turning Sam yelled "they are vampires" I froze for a second but continued out the door and went to the boys smiling.

"you ok?" Marko asked a little shyly I smiled and nodded before Paul wrapped me in a hug and swung me around like he did when he got here. I laughed as the others joined in.

"so what the loons want?" Paul said making me giggle.

"they wanted me to stay away from you saying that you were vampires" I said the last word a little quieter smiling at each of them watching their reactions, Paul laughed boomingly, Marko smiled while Dwayne and David smirked but I could see anger in David's eyes.

I pulled away from Paul laughing at his pout and hugged him. Marko pulled me back and hugged him before laughing David rolled his eyes and lead us all to a carousel. Raising my eyebrows at them I laughed at their actions. Dwayne helped me onto a black horse with blue eyes, some of the paint had chipped away and I started chipping more away with my nails absent minded watching the boys.

Paul go on the horse behind mine which happened to be bright pink I laughed at his face but he playfully glared at me mouthing revenge smirking. Dwayne went for the one next to him which was bright red and on the outer edge. Next to me was Marko on a faded gold horse watching me smiling I grinned back and then looked at David who was smirking at us. He was sat sideways facing the watching people whilst on a black horse with silver patterns.

I laughed as they were hooting as the ride went on. I had never felt so free and happy with my family. I noticed then, even if they were killers, vampires ... I don't care. They could kill me and I wouldn't care because they made me the happiest I've been since before I can remember.

**THANK YOU FOR READING AND HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER **** PLEASE REVIEW THEY MAKE ME HAPPY TO KNOW PEOPLE ARE READING IT **


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own anything from the 'Lost Boys' and unfortunately never will but either way I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Laura POV

After the carousel Paul insisted on walking behind me making me very nervous so I stood between Dwayne and Marko while sending occasional glances at Paul who didn't stop looking at me the whole time. I knew he wanted revenge for me laughing at him and if he was scaring me with his watching and creeping now I was going to die!

David had lead us back to the bikes. My enthusiasm over came me as I leapt away from my 'bodyguards' and started dancing around the bikes looking at every detail and I'm sure you could see stars in my eyes. The boys laughed at my actions and Marco came behind me and lifted me up before carrying me to the railing and sat me on it between Paul and Dwayne. I sent suspicious glances at Paul to which he laughed. Leaning further towards Dwayne who was chuckling.

"don't worry I'll protect you" Dwayne said laughing. Pauls pouted before conversing with Marco about random stuff. David watched the crowds and me and Dwayne spoke about our childhoods and families. It happened to be that like me Dwayne was unwanted by both families and so he knew how I felt.

An hour later we had changed the people we were talking to. I was talking ... arguing? debating... about what breed of rabbit was the cutest and the others were watching us. David was trying not to laugh, Dwayne was laughing along with Marko who was almost in tears. Me and Paul were talking so seriously it was just that funny.

"How can Lion head be cuter! it looks like a mini poodle on drugs!" I argued at his choice of rabbit. Trying very hard not to laugh. He stood and giggled and pulled me up so we were standing before he suddenly started tickling me. Screaming in laughter I begged him to stop.

"nope! not goanna happen unless you admit lion heads are the cutest!" I laughed before trying to grab his hands and failing in my attempt I fell over bringing him with me. He continued though tickling me. Grinning so much a Cheshire cat you would think he was the inspiration behind Alice in wonderland!

"HELP!" I screamed with tears making their way to my eyes as I begged Dwayne who chuckled grinning, glaring at him the best I could he shrugged and leaned on his bike.

Next I looked at David who was chuckling while smirking and said "and face Pauls wrath?" and carried on laughing.

Next I looked to Marko in desperation. He laughed and shook his head and said "I agree that lop eared rabbits are cuter but I live with him and last time I annoyed him he put gravy powder in my washing load..." he trailed off with a thoughtful expression. Looking back at Paul as tears were now dripping onto the deck I begged again. laughing he said admit defeat and I shook my head furiously.

"well then you will not be released sor-" he was shoved of playfully by Marko who in turn grinned at me and grabbed my hand as we took off running away from Paul who was screaming revenge. David and Dwayne I'm sure were almost leaning on each other trying not to fall over from laughter.

Marko and I hid on the beach looking around for Paul. After about five minutes we were sure that we lost him. Looking at each other we started laughing and both fell to the ground rolling on our backs fighting for breath.

After a little while we stopped and he lead me to the edge of the beach and helped me climb some rocks so we were overlooking the ocean. I was staring the half moon in the seas reflection and the light sprinkling of stars.

"so ... you never let him see your sketch book" he stated out of the blue, I looked at him and smiled before digging in my small bag and yanked my little black bound book out and held it to him smiling.

"why did you put up a fight before with him?" he said smirking no doubt imagining Pauls reaction when he found out I let Marko see my book before him. Grinning at the visual image I shook my head and shrugged.

"he would most likely tease me where as you wouldn't do that ... " I trailed off smiling and continued quietly "I've never let anyone see my art before except my parents and my dad said it was good with the same bored tone every time I showed him something and mum didn't like me doing art because it was too messy and so I lost confidence in letting anyone see it." I ended looking him in the eyes. he smiled and pulled me close into a gently hug. Breathing in and leaning into him I noticed he smelt like spiced plums and salt making his scent unique and I smiled into his embrace. Pulling away I leaned against his shoulder and he smiled before he started to look threw my thick book. The oldest sketches were over two years ago. They were mostly Dad, Mum and my brothers there was a few of friends and Nanook and the odd one of Grandpa when we visited him last hear.

The most recent ones though were of him and the rest of the lost boys, most done in pencil but for his I used colours but only on his jacket. All the ones between were plants, buildings and the odd ride that I had seen here and there was a few little cartoon characters I made up a few months ago.

Smiling at the last one I blushed and he grinned "I love this one and I'm sure the others will too" he spoke softly beaming with pride, I looked at the picture and blushed. it was of all four of them on their bikes and I was stood with Marco on my left with David next to him on the far left. They were wearing their usual clothes but this was before I saw their bikes and so I improvised and gave them all different coloured Ducati's. Paul was on my right with Dwayne next to him. I had one hand in Paul and Marcos as they had their other hand high fiving Dwayne and David so we were all touching threw one another ... linked in a way. We were all in front of the carousel and the background was painted in black and white with only us in full colours. I spent ages painting this today and it was the only painted piece I had done in my book and I was very proud of it I think I captured their personalities and it looks like a photograph only you could see the slight paint stroke here and there.

I thanked him still blushing and he pulled me to him gently and looked into my eyes. Placing my hands on his shoulders I leaned in slightly smiling and he traced my face so gently I could barley feel his fingertips on my face and he stroked my cheek before I leaned into his right hand as his left held my right and pulled me closer so we were a simple breath away. My eyes fluttered closed in anticipation and leaned in meeting his lips.

His cold lips met mine and he gently move them against mine before pulling me closer as his tongue lined around my mouth gently. Gasping from tingles that suddenly danced down my spine I leaned into the kiss and he responded. His right hand gently stroked up from my cheek and settled into my hair pulling it from my face and tilting my head back gently so we were moving frantically against one another getting as close as we could. His other hand trailed up my arm and slid around my back pulling me closer, smiling I felt his tongue examine every crevice of my mouth before I started making my tongue fight his gently for dominance in a teasing way I could feel him smile and I started to let my tongue roam his cold and soft mouth. Leaning further in I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Suddenly a loud laugh interrupted us making us sprint away from one another which ended making me slam into a hard bare chest. Glancing up I saw I had banged into Dwayne who was smirking. Next to him was David smiling a knowing smile at Marko who looked like a deer caught in headlights. Pauls was stood where me and Paul had sat a moment ago laughing while rolling on the floor.

Blushing I looked at Marko who was smiling apologetically at me and then looking at Paul who was still laughing and I knew that me and Marco were going to get teased beyond belief now we had been caught.

After a while Paul finally stopped and stood up heading towards me before tripping over making us all burst out in laughter. Finally when we gained enough composure we saw he had fallen over my art book, gasping in slight shock I shot forward trying to pry it from is gasp. laughing at me while grinning evilly he lifted it out of my reach he started climbing higher up the rocks to get away from me and trying to follow him I started to climb after him finally he reached the highest he could while the other three were following behind me making sure I didn't get hurt but they were all chuckling anyway. Grinning Paul held it high as I finally made it to him I growled and jumped at him he caught me surprise with one arm holding me around my waist reaching up I could just touch the book. the other three were laughing mercilessly at Pauls and mine antics.

Paul finally noticed what I did and laughed and dropped the book to the floor but didn't let me down. Giving him the evils I struggled trying to get him to let me go. Giving up I pouted as he swung my legs up laughing at my surprised yelp I release. Now holding me bridal style he headed back down to the safety of the beach as Marko got my book and put it in his pocket and winked at me. I smiled at him over Pauls shoulder and waited until we reached the bottom of the rock pile. When Pauls feet touched sand he swung me around in a hug until I was so dizzy I fell over dazed when he let me stand. Making him and the others laugh David composed himself first and helped me up and walked me over to a rock where Dwayne sat calming himself down. While attempting to make the world stop spinning I noticed that Paul was sat cross legged in front of me next to Marco who sat sprawled out while leaning on his elbows watching as Paul looked threw my art book. I smiled at the shock on his face and this indicated to Dwayne and David who were previously making sure I was ok, notice and chuckle at him as well.

Smiling I leaned into Dwayne and he wrapped an arm around me and I relaxed before drifting into sleep I heard them mumbling about murals in the cave. I let the stars and ocean imprint them self's on my mind as darkness forced my eyes closed and overpowered me making me fall asleep curled on Dwayne's shoulder.

I hope you liked this chapter I hope to read reviews because they are the things that make me continue to write and so please review I hope to update either again tonight or tomorrow


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own anything from the 'Lost Boys' and unfortunately never will but either way I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Laura POV

I woke up in a lovely four poster bed which was covered in burgundy and deep purple satin covers, some were piled over me and others I had kicked away in my slumber. I awoke facing a dark red wall so sitting up while yawning I took notice of the room. It was large and rectangular. There was three dark wooden doors leading to what I assumed were a bathroom, hallway and ... perhaps a closet?

Starting to panic of where I was I thought back to the last thing I remembered...falling asleep against Dwayne and offer that nothing. They wouldn't have left me there to get kidnapped so this is either a hotel or their home. Glancing down I saw I was in a man's T-shirt and my clothes were in a wooden chair at the end of the bed. Looking around me I saw a note on the pillow next to me that said:

_Laura, Don't panic you are safe here we didn't want to take you home and bother your family as the lights were all of so we brought you back to ours and you are now in your own bedroom ( we will explain ), there is clothes your size in the drawers and wardrobe if you want to change and a shower if you want. See you when you later P.S. Star changed you (again explain later) yes she is a girl so don't worry : )_

_Marko xxx_

Smiling I folded it and thought of the room and one word came to mind ... home.

The floors were dark wood matching the doors and the furniture which consisted of the four poster bed I was sat in, a bedside table, wardrobe and a chest of drawers with a huge mirror above. The bed was in the wall next along the doors and the bedside table sat next to it with a small arrangement of lit candles. Smiling I stood and my bare feet touched a warm red fuzzy carpet, grinning I walked to the doors. the one nearest to me and next to the bedside table was a long hallway that lead of in many different doors until it met what I assumed were stairs at the curve that spiralled away from view. The other door next to the chest of drawers and mirror lead to an large bathroom with a big bath, shower and it had the other necessary's. And the last door next to the wardrobe opposite the bed was filled with shelves of books like a mini library.

Smiling I looked into the wardrobe and saw hundreds of clothes all of which I loved to the point I thought I would live here just for the clothes. Pulling a navy blue knee length skirt out and a black vest top out along with a white shirt out I put them on the dresser and looked at my reflection. My makeup had smudged but most of it had rubbed of, may hair was a nest of curls but when I ran my hand through most of the knots fell apart. Smiling I went and looked in the drawer the top ones were half the size as the other two below so pulling the left one out first I saw it was full of makeup. Grinning I looked in the next drawer and saw loads of new packets of tights. Happy I pulled a pack of fishnet ones out and put them on the drawers as well. In the next drawer down were many collections of underwear all new and then the last draw had odd bits like leggings and some knee length socks and a couple of towels. Pulling out the grey towels I folded them over my arm and went to take a shower.

Coming back into the room wrapped in the towel I saw Paul sat on my bed grinning. I rolled my eyes smiling back.

"hey chicka ready for fun? ... oh yeah here ya go!" he threw my satchel at me which I caught just barely as it narrowly missed my face sending him a playful glare I made the shooing action laughing at his pout. Instead he went to my wardrobe and rummaged through.

"Paul what are ya doing?" I said hesitantly as he pulled a dress out and held it up to where I was and went back in search of whatever he wanted.

"well I'm looking for your clothes" he said as if it was obvious.

Smiling I replied "I found some clothes to wear already ... no" he gave me the puppy eyes and knew he would end up choosing my outfit. Sighing I said no again and then he quivered his damn lip again with tears in his eyes.

"nooo!... no-ah ok! ok! stop the puppy look!" I said looking away. He yelled yes to the point I'm sure aliens heard it.

"ok here please I'll be here for your makeup when you come out!" he said shoving me into the bathroom and pulling the door closed, sighing I looked at the clothes and noticed he at some point handed me underwear as well. Blushing I dried of and pulled the red lacy underwear and matching bra on before the black denim shorts and the dark forest green shirt on. Looking in the mirror I noticed small studs along the pockets of the jeaned shorts and a chain that was attached from the back belt loop to the front and dangled just above my thigh and just below the fabric.

Walking from the room Paul was stood grinning as he held a brush up and motioned in front of him. He was sat on my now made bed and I sat between his parted legs blushing mildly.

"you look gorgeous chicka! now stay still!" he ordered. His hands gently pulled my curls around my face as he worked on my hair. About twenty minutes later he pulled me up and sat me on the bed cross legged and mimicked my seating position before holding out brushes and makeup, groaning I closed my eyes.

I felt the soft brush strokes against my skin and I felt the cold liquid as he applied the eye liner and blinked when he put the thick mascara on and opened my mouth slightly as he dibbed my lips with gloss. Ten minutes later her pulled back and vanished before reappearing with black mid-thigh length socks and brown cowboy boots in hand, with a brown leather jacket hung over his bare arm. Rolling my eyes I put them all on and headed into the bathroom towards the full length mirror and gasped in shock.

My hair was in ringlets pulled back from my face with a green and silver plaid Alice band. My makeup made me look enchanting, lining my eye lids was a light sage coloured eye shadow that went lighter until it reached my high cheek bones making my face appear more full and child like yet mature and intimidating at the same time. My eye liner was chocolate brown and only on my top lid and flicked at the end a little like a Cleopatra effect, and my full lips were coated in a peach coloured lip gloss.

The natural colours combined with the leather jacket and shoes made me look gorgeous! I didn't recognise myself ... I looked like a forest fairy yet dangerous and not to be messed with while maintaining the look of innocence at once it was amazing!

"well chicka what ya think? I had to hold Marko still for ages practicing and he didn't look half as good!" he said shivering from the memory before grinning at me.

"I ... I ... don't even recognise myself! it's amazing you made me look pretty!" I said in shock before a visual image of Marko with makeup and these clothes popped into my mind making me bark out in laughter in which Paul joined me ... though I'm not sure he knew what we were laughing at.

"aw thanks but the beauty was there I just tried to make it look more noticeable as you seem to hide it so I'm making you a princess like this whenever I can!" he finished with determination making me roll my eyes while grinning and release a little laugh.

"ok princess ready to see the others and head to the boardwalk?!" he giggled already dragging me down the dusty hallway past the other doors and down some stairs into a huge open area. There was a huge ceramic fountain in the centre of the room and loads of cubby holes in the walls . About seven ft away was a huge fallen chandelier and glass beads around it along with dust covering the dark wood flooring. There was numerous posters littering the walls to the point you couldn't see any wall laughing I took more notice seeing lit candles all around the room and a big hole which I assumed led to an exit. About the room I saw a desk with boxes around, a couple of huge sofas and a wheelchair along with a big bookcase at the back wall full to the brim with some books which I suspected to be Dwayne's piled around it as well. In the corner of where we stood was also a HUGE stereo at which I squeaked in excitement which Paul laughed at bringing me back into the world.

David was lounging in the wheel chair laughing silently at my reactions. Dwayne was sat on one of the couches with a book in his lap but was smirking at me. and Marko I couldn't see ... until I heard his laugh from above me. Looking in shock I saw him sat on a huge ledge about five ft above me with a bird in his hand which was cooing softly at the strokes being received from Marko before he threw it to the air and smiled at me.

Grinning "wow! this place is awesome you guys live here?!" I giggled out still looking around in wonder.

"yep this was a hotel back ..." David was saying and I honestly got lost after he said hotel but that explained the fountain and huge rooms.

"did you hear a word of that?" Marko said sitting with his legs next to me from the ledge while smirking at my fast coming blush.

"um ... of course!" I lied making him roll his eyes, Dwayne chuckle muttering "yeah right" and Paul laugh while patting me on the back and jump over the back of the couch Dwayne was sat in making him glare and Paul shrug still laughing. David playfully glared.

"anyway..." I drew out quickly before David thought of something to get revenge with..."who's star?" I said quickly thinking back to the letter. After the name left my mouth David's face fell into a scowl and Paul stopped laughing and snorted. Marko simply jumped down next to me and took my hand dragging me to a couch and sat us next to each other curling a protective arm around my shoulders. Dwayne simply rolled his eyes and carried on reading.

" she's a bitch" Paul snorted making Marko grin and David glare at Paul who suddenly raised his hands in surrender.

"she's my ex we made her one of us and then she changed her mind ... I'm surprised you don't know her she is sating your older brother, she also lives here with us and Laddie" David almost growled out but his voice went normal the further the conversation went as he explained Laddie a 12 yr old who they sort of adopted and was now like their little brother. I nodded along smiling - they looked tough but they were really softies but if I said that then they would rip my head off or at least hang me upside down from the half broken chain that once held the chandelier.

"should we go to the boardwalk guys? we need chow!" David yelled the last part as the others hooted and I laughed.

We trailed out as Marko pulled me behind him and held me around my waist but Paul kept pulling my hand back stating I was his cuddle buddy too, making Marko roll his eyes and me laugh.

"Paul I'll hug you when we get out of here I promise but I fall over air so please don't make me trip!" I said as he laughed and I faintly heard Dwayne chuckle looking back I poked my tongue at him making him chuckle again and Paul nodded happily but still maintained a small pout as he let go. Unfortunately a few seconds after he let go I tripped up resulting in blushing madly and the others laughing loudly as Marko had caught me and stood me up right to walk.

Exiting the cave I saw loads of 'keep out' ,'danger' signs and I laughed quietly as the boys grinned at my humour. We made our way up the unnerving wooden stair way that clung to the rocky cliff and soon we were at the top where the bikes waited for us. Grinning I jumped over to them and Marko let go and laughed at my enthusiasm and Paul growled running after me.

"YOU OWE ME A HUG!" he screamed and I laughed dodging him running arund the bikes dodging the guys as they mounted their bikes laughing. After a few minutes I couldn't see him and I started quickly to Marko who was grinning as Paul leaped over the back part of the bike and pinned me to the ground.

"HUGS!" he demanded sitting on me pouting with his arms crossed over his chest. Laughing I leaned up and hugged him the best I could to which he yelled again "YAY!" and folded himself around me and picked me of the ground carrying me to his bike and threw me on the back laughing at my protests of escaping.

"nope! you made me catch you for a promised hug! you are riding with me now as punishment" he laughed before revving his engine and I sent a scared look to Marko, glaring at his amused expression before Paul pulled my arms around his chest and without warning started speeding down the dust road after David making me laugh in shock and a little fun as I gripped harder on to him making him holler out and hoot to which the other guys responded.

Soon I was laughing and hooting as the boys swerved around each other and sped against the wind. It was heaven and we were headed to the boardwalk.

Thank you for reading - please review, next chapter Laura finds out about them being vampires : )


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own anything from the 'Lost Boys' and unfortunately never will but either way I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Laura POV

We made it too quickly for my tastes to the boardwalk, but hopefully I would get a ride home from one of them tonight. Laughing at the fact David's hair had gone a little frizzy we all dismounted the bikes and headed further along the boardwalk as the people made a pathway for us making me snicker which I got grinned at for by Dwayne and a small chuckle was heard from Marko who was walking with me and had his arm curled around my waist ready to pull me from danger if need be. and Paul was dancing along next to me while David lead us with Dwayne a few paces behind but a few ahead of us.

"chow!" Paul yelled suddenly as we passed a pizza place that looked like it was frozen in the 50's making me raise my eyebrow before laughing at the fact the owner groaned at our entrance. Laughing we all walked to the furthest cornered table where Paul sat in the corner of the booth and then it was me and Marko with Dwayne and David at the ends while David glared at Paul who ignored him.

"so I assume by the owners reaction, you come here quite often?" I said while observing the place. It was small with about six booths at the back which were white plastic with red leather as the seats. The tiled floors were black and white, the walls were white but had lit up writings and pizzas along with menus every now and then. And a hug kitchen was behind a bar like area you were faced with when you first entered.

"we always come here or the Chinese at the end of the boardwalk but since you slept the whole day I'm assuming your hungry? so we came here because its closer" David snickered at me to which I glared back and poked my tongue at him. He rolled his eyes and I swore then I will get revenge. Looking to Paul who was grinning no doubt picking up my train of thought we both chuckled receiving worried glances from the rest of the table.

"so what are we doing tonight or are we going to improvise?" I asked while absently thinking of revenge.

"we can do whatever you want" Dwayne said smiling at the growing smile that emerged from me.

"rides! can we please?! I haven't been on any yet because Michael and Sam ditched me stealing the money and I didn't have my wallet!" I said close to begging and starting to beg and glaring holes into the table mentioning my brothers.

"YES!" Paul almost shouted getting worried glances from the few other customers and a glare from David from shouting in his ear.

"I know I'm going to regret saying this but we can if you want..." David trailed of trying hold back a flinch at the horror the night was bound to contain.

"YAY!" I shouted before laughing manically to which I got glares from the owner and customers before Paul started laughing with me making the other boys roll their eyes.

When we finished out pizza and glared at those who gave us ... well me and Paul glares for laughing to loud we finally left.

"ok where first?" Dwayne asked smiled thinking of what damage we would cause tonight.

"um the rollercoaster?" I replied a little hesitant I don't know what rides there was.

Rolling his eyes David lead the way while Dwayne told me of different rides.

"there are loads such as Bumper cars, Carousel, two different roller coasters, terror tester, love tunnel, Ferris wheel and Star flyer" he said pointing them out as we passed making me giddy at some of them at just the thought of trying them out.

"WOW! that has planned out evening out hasn't it" I said laughing at the groans they all seemed to release at my enthusiasm but they all grinned nonetheless.

As we reached the first rollercoaster I let out a insane giggle just seeing the spins, drops and the speed it was going at before drawing to a stop as people staggered away. Grabbing my hand Paul dragged me away from Marko and pulled me into the first carriage as everyone had left it since it was apparently the most scariest place to be.

Sitting down I noticed Marko and Dwayne behind us and David in the seat behind them looking me in the eyes before grinning and pulled the bar down across his chest. Grinning Dwayne and Marko did the same to which me and Paul looked at each other grinned shouted now and pulled out bar down as the ride slowly pulled forwards and up. The pressure of going up had made Paul and I grin madly as we reached the top getting a brief look at the view, it was gorgeous I could see the stores and buildings light around us and at the height we were at it was dark except the numerous bright light below us. We gained speed falling down the steep slope as me and Paul yelled and raised our arms up trying to grab the air aimlessly while we spurred threw a small water hole and watched the water hit all those behind us making me and Paul snicker thinking of the boys precious leather coats drenched and then we were spinning around in the six twirl loop before shooting up again and twisting upside down going in a huge circle before turning the right way up and pulling up to the exit while pulling to a stop.

Grinning me and Paul simultaneously turned to see Marko's curls had been drenched and now flopped down his back looking the same colour as Dwayne's hair, he looked like a drowned cat! Laughing I looked at Dwayne to see him grinning he was covered in water but didn't care one bit, next we looked to David and burst out laughing! His hair had plastered itself to his face covering it and his leather coat had tightened under the water making it look too small and his expression was very annoyed to which me, Paul, Marko and Dwayne gulped looked at each other and pelted away heading to the next ride as David struggled to get out of the restraining bars to get us.

"that wasn't the revenge was it?" I asked as we quickly boarded the star flyer all in a row.

"hell no!" Paul shouted back making me and Marko laughed while Dwayne chuckled. We started to go higher and higher to the same height as the rollercoaster we previously evacuated and then it started spinning making us all shriek and holler before laughing.

It had been half an hour and we had managed to evade David's wrath while going on the rollercoaster, star flyer, bumper cars and Ferris wheel.

We stopped and got cotton candy me and Marko shared but every now and then Paul would steal some thinking we didn't know. Suddenly I was lifted making me drop the cotton candy which Paul plucked out of the thin air before munching on it grinning as I was swung around making me dizzy. When I was put down I grabbed onto Dwayne's jacket before the world made itself right as David just glared at the boys who looked unaffected but I could see the amusement in their eyes. David playfully glared at me as I moved forward and opened my arms for a hug as a apology to which he grunted before I playfully pouted and he sighed picking me up as we hugged making me laugh.

"LAURA!" I heard a familiar voice shout making me groan as well as the boys. Looking over my shoulder as David put me back on the floor I saw Michael storm his way to us.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING WITH _THEM_!?" he shouted sneering the word 'them' and pointing at the guys who had placed themselves around me when he neared, making me frown and flinch slightly at the volume of his voice.

"they are my brothers ... well except Marko..."I said quietly hoping he would lower his voice and calm down but he only got angrier.

"they are monsters! they are only near you to get to me and Star!" he sneered glaring at them and hold his hand out making me shuffle back into Marko's arms who was glaring at Michael as the others were growling except David who was smirking.

"contrary to what _Star _has told you this has nothing to do with you or her, we love Laura she is our sister and Marko's mate. .Off!" David sneered Stars name before continuing to growl at Michael and making the warning very prominent at the end.

Michael reached forward trying to grab my arm but Dwayne grabbed his lunging hand and shoved him away making me sigh in relief and a little fear of what Michael would do when we returned home tonight.

"DON'T touch her! she is more our sister then she is yours" he said so quietly I just heard it and the warning that made itself clear.

Suddenly a gypsy looking girl with lovely tanned skin, dark brown curls falling over her shoulders and the most darkest grey eyes you have ever seen bound over to Michael holding his shoulder and whispering in his ear. She wore a floor length light blue skirt with a dark blue netted sash tied around her waist, and a white peasant shirt along with numerous gold bangles and other jewels that clanged as she walked.

"Star we can't leave her with them they will hurt her!" he whisper yelled trying not to let us hear but we all heard and Paul along with Marko and Dwayne smirked at the ridiculous thought while David was watching 'Star' I assume with betrayal shining clearly threw his eyes. Reaching over I grabbed his hand and smiled at him when he looked at me nodding in appreciation.

"Laura" She said lightly looking me in the eyes drawing my attention away from trying to comfort David and to her hesitant looking face.

"Hey, I'm Star, please come with us Michael is your real brother and you don't know what they are!" she stated the last bit quieter but when she said this I could see the fire dancing in the boys eyes but she paid no heed and continued.

"they are monsters! and I promise you nothing they have planned for you is good! believe me I was where you are and I felt everything you are feeling now and I regretted every last moment and I promise you will as well! if you stay they won't let you see your friends, family or anything so please come and even if you just hear your brother out it will make your future more solid and we will know who's side you are on. please just let him talk to you for ten minutes and you can if you want come back to them. please!" she was begging at the end and I could see the desperation in her face, the boys had been silent the whole time and I couldn't see any emotion in their faces as they watched me.

Turning back to Star I took a deep breath "they are more my family then my blood relatives have ever been, they are my friends and even if you regret your time and choices with them I know for a fact I never will because it is them and them alone who have each taken a role in my life to make it better and now I don't care what you claim they are where they be monsters they are people and they have never hurt me and on the many occasions they have had loads of opportunities and never tried if anything they kept me safe! so I trust them with my life" I finished the last of looking at the boys who were all grinning at my choice and I smiled back as she gaped in horror and surprise.

"But what if they hurt you make you a monster like them?! or kill you?!" Michael boomed glaring at me.

"well I will always love them if they hurt me and if they make me a 'monster' like them then they will be there for me and if they kill me ill just be ... we dead. But I promise if they kill me or if I die I will come back and haunt you all!" I directed the last at the grinning boys and laughed at the expressions on their faces ignoring Mikes growl to which David growled back.

Storming of Michael shot me a angered look and stalked away around the corner with Star. As the boys and I watched them go, the moment they were out of sight they guys hollered and smothered me in a hug, laughing I simply smiled "you guys are my family and you are stuck with me now" they all grinned and laughed. Marko pulled me to him and kissed me gently sucking on my bottom lip making me moan in pure pleasure before licking the opening before I opened my mouth to grant him entrance though Paul pulled me away in a hug and dragged me to a stall saying to win him a toy.

Laughing I looked back at a pouting Marko and winked making him grin and bound up next to us shoving Paul playfully.

After searching for a toy he wanted Paul made me play the game where you shoot water into the clowns mouth to fill a balloon. He wanted a HUGE Garfield cat that was bigger than me and not to mention off coloured. Rolling my eyes I proceeded to win the ugly cat winning him eight little monkey toys to trade in at the end he finally let me have a break since my finger cramped as smirking Dwayne won the last two and handed the cat to Paul who made the loudest squeal I have ever heard making me giggle and he responded by poking his tongue out at me.

After Marko winning me a light blue fluffy bunny rabbit cuddly toy which Paul teased looked like me I was happy.

We wandered around for another half hour as they each went off one by one to go to the toilet but each one was gone for about half an hour.

We were all stood by the bikes watching people and it was about ten to one when Marko asked if I wanted to go home or cave for the night.

"if you don't mind I don't really want to go home and I kinda like the cave it feels much more like home..." I trailed of as David said something that made my heart do loops.

"do you want to move in with us?" I gaped in shock as I nodded starting to grin before jumping from Marko's arm and hugged David as the guys laughed or snickered at David's face of shock.

Laughing I pulled away and jumped up and down making them chuckle until Paul joined me and we held onto each other's arms as we spun in circles while jumping as the others laughed.

"I would LOVE to live with you guys that is if you don't mind" David rolled his eyes and simply said "if we didn't want you to live with us why would we ask?" smirking making me hug him and then Dwayne and Paul before I kissed Marko on the lips shocking him but he quickly responded smirking into the kiss before I pulled away and hugged him.

"I do need to collect my things though ... if that's ok?" to this they laughed and said it was fine and Dwayne offered to go with Paul and David and get my stuff set up in my room to which I grinned and hugged them all again and they simply grinned before driving of leaving me and Marko alone.

Turning around I smiled at him before pressing my plump lips gently to his soft ones and we had a amazing kiss as his hands slid up my neck and held me close as I wrapped my arms around his neck lifting myself a little as he was taller by about four inches.

Together we went on the love tunnel which was his idea and he simply smiled at my scepticism and kissed me making me melt leading me to the ride while I was in a daze.

After the corny ride to which we both laughed at we headed to a small stand to get a couple of slushy's I sat on a bench watching the ocean because he didn't want me to be standing for too long.

After a couple of minutes someone wrapped their hand around the top of my left arm and hauled me up as I pulled away on instinct I saw it was Michael and relaxed a little as he _dragged _me down the deck away from Marko as he covered my mouth to silence my protests.

When we reached the end he turned me to face him and shoved me against the barriers glaring me in the eyes enough to make me flinch. Hoping Marko would appear and save me I stood my ground and he ranted.

"they are monsters! beasts and they will kill you and even if you are pathetic mum doesn't need the hassle to bury your worthless body!" I flinched as tears stung my eyes at the harshness intended, continuing he made the tears start to dribble in small rivers down my face. "after dad made that mistake with your friend and I wouldn't be surprised if you had a go with him as well you are dead to us now you can join us admit your stupid and knew the whole time that you knew the whole time that your only friend fucked out dad or you can die now and vanish but I promise you if you die and cause trouble then you will be the most pathetic thing the world has seen!" he finished panting in aggravation watching heartlessly as I started to sob and denied it.

"I didn't know! I never knew they were together and I would never touch my father like that he was my daddy and Sarah told me that she was dating a older man but I never would've thought!" I sobbed thinking as he went read and grabbed my arms making me shriek in pain as he lifted me up.

"now you fucked up our lives you move onto the first gang that want to hurt your family? I guess you are a whore to lie about dad then you would conspire to kill us!" he shouted as he started lifting me over the plank as I struggled.

"why don't you believe me?!" I screamed hanging onto his arms as I was terrified of drowning which he knew.

"BECAUSE DAD TOLD US YOU KNEW!" he shouted before I went flying into the freezing choppy water.

I was floating as I tried to determine where the surface was. My body was flung around in the water until I broke the surface as I was thrashed into a post that held the dock up. Holding onto the wooden post I glanced around as water swallowed me again but I held tight as the cold water stung my bare skin like a thousand needles. Looking in the dark I attempted to find the shore but the water was moving so fast I lost sight many times and kept hold as tight as I could but the water had made a slimy residue on the post making my grip weaken ... or maybe that was my strength failing.

Flinging my legs in shock I tried to hang on as my grip slipped and I was thrown deeper into the ice water hitting a stray rock after a moment of being curled in pain from the hit that I felt slice into my stomach I uncurled pushing against the rock as my tears mixed with the water.

I appeared at the surface unable to see any lights now and attempting to turn did nothing but push me under water as I kicked and tried screaming while holding my wound that I felt warmth pouring from. My hair clung to my face blocking me from seeing anything.

Panic and adrenaline kicked in as I thrashed harder but this spent my energy and a few minutes later which felt like hours I felt blood loss, exhaustion and adrenaline crash sink in as my movements became that of jelly and I just floated bobbing in the cold water as I felt like it became warmer but it was my nerves numbing as I started to shiver uncontrollably looking for help above me but my sight was interrupted as my eyes drooped.

Feeling hot hands pull me from the water I sucked in a deep breath while trying to open my eyes. I heard voices and a boiling spread over me but at the cold level I had reached anything would appear boiling hot, shivering I felt my skin tingle as the coldness slowly evaporated and I stopped shivering.

Blinking back the bleariness I saw Marko holding me bridal style as Dwayne wrapped his coat around me tighter and I heard David yelling as Paul kept popping in my vision until a moment later Dwayne and Paul vanished as Marko held me tighter and we shot of into the sky and I saw the water drip like beads from my loose hair which curled over his shoulder. Peeking over I saw Dwayne and Paul behind us and Dwayne smiled softly comfortingly as Paul watched me worried.

Falling into the darkness I curled into Marko, waking up when I touched the warmth of my blanket, opening my eyes I saw Marko sat next to me, Paul sat at the bottom of the bed leaning against one of the posts, David sat in the chair now pulled up one side of the bed and Dwayne inspection me and applying pressure to my wound. Wincing at the sudden pull I saw they were all (except Dwayne who was focusing on my wound) looking me in the eyes and I saw the fear there as I smiled.

"what are you?" I asked my voice was scratchy and low like I hadn't used it for hours but they understood.

"we are vampires" David said not letting any emotions pass on his face at all. I just sighed and smiled at them all (including Dwayne who had paused to see me reaction) and said ok.

Please review and tell me what you think I love to hear opinions :)


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own anything from the 'Lost Boys' and unfortunately never will but either way I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Marko's POV

A almost silent "ok" passed her lips before she fell asleep. We stared at each other and I saw the shock radiating of my brothers as Dwayne went to work stitching the wound on her abdomen.

"will she be ok?" David asked Dwayne as he came from his shock but he didn't let any emotions pass.

"she lost a lot of blood but not enough to do damage, she will be fine but will feel weak for a few days from almost drowning and the shock. Do we know who did this yet?" Dwayne replied quietly and at the end you could hear promises of pain to whomever hurt her.

"me and Paul are going to investigate while you and Marko keep an eye on her ok?" David replied with reigned in rage. Me and Dwayne nodded as Paul kissed Laura's sickly pale forehead and stroked some of her damp locks from her face before heading to the cave after David.

"she will be fine Marko and we will find who did this" Dwayne said comfortingly as he finished stitching her wound.

"I know but I feel so worried! she's my mate and I'm determined to keep her safe ... I can't believe this happened on my watch!" I growled the last out as I stood and paced the length of her bedroom.

Sighing Dwayne came over patting me on the back.

"it's not your fault, it would have happened if you were there or if it was any of us! whomever did it was desperate enough to try hurting her where as everyone knows we are not to be messed with and they should all know she's with us" He said looking me in the eyes.

Sighing I relaxed onto the bed sitting crossed-legged biting my overgrown nails watching her breathing. Dwayne sat in the chair David had previously occupied watching me closely.

"she's one of us Marko, a pack member and we see her as out little sister we will protect her" Dwayne said quietly after watching her for about twenty minutes.

"he's right she is ours, she reminds me of my little sister before I was turned and she is the little sister Paul never had" David said from behind me suddenly almost making me jump. Turning around I saw him leaning against the same bedpost I was Smiling gently while watching her. Paul had sat next to her while I watched David and had pulled her head onto his lap stroking her slightly wet hair.

"do you know who did it?" Dwayne asked with a smirk promising to appear as he thought of the pain the person would go through for hurting their little sister and my mate. Shaking his head David sighed.

"no there are too many scents to pick out but we did find her satchel on the decking which she must have dropped, we will have to ask her when she wakes up" he said looking at the sleeping girl with a slight warmth in his gaze. "the sun will be up in half an hour, leave her a note ... unless you're staying here?" David added at the grimace I made just at the thought of leaving her. Nodding David sighed before heading out glancing at Laura one last time before heading to the back of the cave soon followed by Dwayne after he kissed her forehead and Paul once he gently hugged her and nodded to me with a gentle smile which I returned.

When it was just me and Laura I curled her into me careful of her wound and pulled the dark red comforter over us. Breathing in I smelt salt, apple and raspberries from her hair.

Grinning at the thought of being in bed with her I snuggled my face into the crook of her neck while wrapping my arms around her protectively, falling asleep as the sun came over Santa Carla and pulled the vampires into a slumber.

A few hours later I felt something in my arms stir and instinctively I tightened my grip slightly knowing I had to protect it. Taking a moment of listening and thinking my drowsy mind thought hard trying to remember before a face bloomed into my mind. Smiling I opened my eyes to see Laura moving the best she could in my grip as her odd eyes fluttered before focusing on me, blinking and smiling up at me.

"I was trying not to wake you" her smooth honey like voice whispered softly as her breath gently caressed my face. Grinning I pulled away gently so she could move if she wanted.

"how are you feeling?" I asked quietly smiling but I'm sure you could taste the concern pouring from me as she smiled.

"I feel a little sore and a bit shocked still ... as well betrayed" she drifted of not looking in my eyes as the aura around her turned sad, feeling the bonds of a pack member and mate I drew her close and parked my head on hers as she thought waiting until I spoke.

"I'm sorry. We shouldn't have lied about what we are but I hope you can forgive us. We all know you should feel betrayed but we will answer all your questions!" Thinking she was feeling betrayed over us lying about what we are.

Looking at me confused she laughed a little before saying "no I'm not betrayed by you, you are all my family and it's not like you can all go around saying 'hey we're vampires be our friend!' you had to know you could trust me before saying anything" she laughed lightly at me before hugging herself into my arms making me purr.

"then who are you betrayed by, precious?" I asked eager to know who hurt her.

"Michael" with that name said I released low growl and drew her closer to me to the point she was in my lap but she just snuggled into the embrace. "and my dad, apparently the reason my mum, and brothers hate me is because my dad told them I knew about his affair the whole time because it was with my friend. And so they believed him and my dad didn't want us so mum had to take us all and so because Michael thinks I'm betraying him and the rest of my family by hanging with you he ... " she trailed of and sobbed a few moments as I stroked her back before continuing. "Michael said mum shouldn't worry about burying me because of it being hassle if you guys kill me and so threw me in the ocean, I have always been scared of the ocean since Michael told me about what happens to your body if you drown and so I've always been afraid of drowning and he knew that when he threw me in" Pulling her sobbing form in my arms I felt my brothers poke my mind to find why I'm so angry.

_Jesus! Calm down what's wrong bro?! _Pauls voice appeared in my mind as I tried reigning in my anger.

_Marko, breath what happened is Laura ok?_ Dwayne asked quietly as if speaking too loud would anger me, releasing a growl and holding onto Laura to make sure she was fine I breathed trying to make my mind respond to my brothers.

_Are you calm enough to speak now? _David's voice spoke calmly to me as is replied a stern yes.

_What happened? is she awake? is she angry at us?_ Paul said hesitantly.

_No she's fine with us, but that's not what I'm angry about !_I replied with a low growl as I relayed the conversation threw my mind to them and I heard Paul's angered screech from where I was and David's growl thru the mental link and felt Dwayne's suppressed anger as we pulled away from each other's minds to attempt calming down.

Feeling eyes on me I looked down to Laura smiling hiding my anger and kissed her nose making her giggle.

"are you ok?" she asked to which I just hugged her before saying,

"I'm angry you had to go through this, so you are ok with me, David, Dwayne and Paul being vampires?" I asked hesitantly.

"I always believed in vampires and supernatural, the world would be soo boring if all we saw was all there is in the universe! so I'm happy now I know, I'm also hoping this doesn't change between us. Although I do have questions for you if that's ok?" At my nod she started asking questions like how old are you, were you planning on telling me, do you kill people, can you go in the daylight and many more questions to which I answered all truthfully. I loved watching he mind work as she thought of more questions and I smiled with each question.

"so you can fly and live forever? what other 'powers' do you guys have?" she was excited now with each question she asked.

"we are fast, strong, can climb walls, enter people's dreams and manipulate them to how we wish and communicate to other fellow members of the pack" I answered holding back a laugh at her excited noise's.

"so who's your pack? David, Dwayne and Paul but who made you all?" she was entering dangerous territory now.

trying to explain the best I could I told her about Max and his plans to have her mother as his mate by making her and her brothers into vampires. She was a little shocked but that didn't stop her question.

"was I part of this plan or were ... or were you all my friends before this order?" she was hesitant and I could understand.

"we were given the order to turn your brother the night after we met, and when you meet a future pack member you will feel a pull and connection to them. We all felt this. But the moment I looked into your eyes I felt a tug from my heart as the others felt it from their minds. You see their minds were saying you were the next pack, and my heart was saying you are my mate. David explained it to me before that when you meet your mate you feel like you are connected and it hurts to be apart, you can't live without them" I said looking into her eyes.

"so I am your mate?" I nodded as she kissed me gently, before continuing "so what now? how do we move forward? and also if you feel a connection to the other pack member to join how can you create a vampire without the pull? unless you felt a pull to Michael?" she pondered aloud.

"well I can turn you if you want and you would gain my experience as we would be connected and be able to feel where each other is when apart as well as emotions. We would mate .. um physically and I would mark you, meaning I would bite your neck and you would drink my blood hence becoming a half vampire and bite me again the next night completing your transformation instead of making a first kill and this would mark me, there for completing the mating bond. David was given orders from the head vampire even though he didn't want to turn Michael because those who he turned before meaning us he felt a pack bond. If you turn a vampire without feeling the bond it could be dangerous and turn the attempted vampire insane because of not meant to be" I trailed of thinking back over when David explained this to me when he turned me.

"is there a way to turn him human again?" she asked picking up the seriousness of the situation.

"yes kill the vampire who's blood he drank, since David was so reluctant to share his blood with a unwanted pack member Max gave him his so we kill Max and your family goes back to normal, but you won't join them" I said slowly thinking, me and my brothers had tried to think of a way to kill Max before but he is stronger and we're not sure whether we would die as he was David's maker and his blood flows threw us as well.

"CHICKA!" Paul shouted bounding over engulfing Laura in a hug before she replied with a light in her eyes.

"Pauline!"she said teasingly and returned the hug ignoring his playful glare and just laughing. Pulling away Paul sat cross legged on the bed watching Laura crawl on to her knees leaning up to hug Dwayne who laughed and picked her up gently leading her to the main part of the cave to where David was most likely listening to us. Me and Paul looked at each other and ran after her quickly not wanting her to leave our sight.

"glad to see you feeling better" we heard David say as we appeared next to Dwayne as David took her from his arms and hugged her before sitting her on the plush sofa as Paul danced around her laughing form.

"David" she said as he sat in the wheel chair and Dwayne checked her wound, while me and Paul sat either side of her.

"yes" he said calmly. In my mind I told him I answered all the questions about vampires to which he gave a slight nod in recognition.

"I think you can kill Max and live as vampires" she said looking him in the eyes as we all froze in shock as she continued, "unless you want to be human..." she trailed of as we watched her in shock before looking at each other in question.

"how can we kill him and stay vampire?" he asked since we all loved our life of sleeping days and partying night and we loved living together and she would too or we wouldn't have felt the pack bond.

Please review and tell me what you think I love to hear opinions :) sorry I won't be able to update until Monday as I'm going away to my sisters for the weekend so sorry since she doesn't have the internet but I hope to read some reviews, I will try to update tomorrow if I can but I'm not sure when I'm leaving to go over so T.T.F.N. :)


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own anything from the 'Lost Boys' and unfortunately never will but either way I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Laura POV

"well should Max be killed by a vampire of his bloodline then that vampire will become the new master vampire in charge of the other vampires. Should he be killed by another bloodlines vampire then the vampires from the bloodline will die and should a human kill the master vampire then the vampires of the line shall become human" I said quietly knowing it was their choice, and their futures to change and decide.

Dwayne acted indifferent I know he wanted to stay a vampire he loved being 'above' humans and in control, Paul just liked scaring the crap outta people and I have a feeling he wouldn't mind whichever choice is made for him as long as we are together. David is harder to read but I think he likes the thrill of being dangerous and different. Marko ... I don't no I think he would follow his brothers whether being human or not.

"What do you think?" David asked me, shocked I simply said it was their choice.

"but if you were in our position what would you chose?" he said sterner. Nodding I understood, he was conflicted at the thought of becoming something he wouldn't be able to change.

"were I you I would ask the boys" turning to the boys Dwayne looked me in the eye saying "vampire", Paul agreed by shouting "I VHANT TO SUCK YOUR BLOOD!" while pretending to bite me.

David said "I never felt in my own skin as a human so I would stay vampire given the choice, and Marko said nothing and looked to be contemplating his response, after a few moments of silence he looked me in the eye and said "as long as I'm with you I'm complete so should you want to stay human I vote human and should you vote vampire I am happy to stay a vampire" this brought all the boys looking at me with soften expressions.

"I ... I want to be a vampire because no matter how long a human life seems it wouldn't be enough to be your family and it never would be enough with you guys" I said grasping Marko's hand and Paul hugged me awkwardly sideways.

"yay chicka you will be a awesome vampire!" he said laughing and no doubt thinking of pranks he could get away with once I was near invincible. Laughing hesitantly I looked to David to see his clouded expression.

"David? do you want to talk?" I asked gently as he looked me in the eyes and held a hand out for me to take. Loosening from Marko's and Pauls hold I gripped his hand as he picked me up bridal style and zoomed out the cave making me disoriented in the process which I knew Paul knew because I heard his booming laugh stalking us until we were at a small wooded meadow. It's grass had grown brown and black from the pounding heat and the dirt had cracked making it look enchanting as it's cracks swirled around the roots of the surrounding trees, unfortunately that's when I fell over from the dizzy spell cause be David's speed to which I could see he was smirking at as I regained my balance.

"you ok?" I asked as I sat myself on a thick root a few feet from where he put me as he paced from one side of the meadow to the other in about twelve strides, and back again.

"yes ... no I don't know!" he huffed angry, he just needed to get it out. "I know my choice will be the final nail in the coffin and to this I will either keep my brothers for eternity or make them got threw short human lives suffering illness, aging among other things, but we have been vampires for over one-hundred years and I feel bored of doing the same thing every night but now your joining so life will be better, I felt so alone. Star, Alyssa and Max abandoned me as a friend, lover or family member and I can't handle loosing you guys as you are everything! My sister, and brothers who I never had and I understand that living forever could make us breakup over time and I don't want to risk that!" he grunted out harshly with each word. Alyssa, Marko told me about her, she was his sister when he was human and he had to leave her as he didn't feel the pack bond and she was murdered out looking for him three days later which is why he is so protective over us. I understood although he appeared tough he was worried about losing the only family he has left if they don't agree on his choice later. Standing I went to him pausing his long strides as I took hold of his arm pulling him in for a hug.

"David, we are your family and although it's your final opinion they have all said they want to be vampires and even if we all fight over time we will still be family and you will have us in the end and I promise you I will be here now and I will always be here from you if I'm across the world I will come back for you because you are my brother! and Dwayne, Paul and Marko will do the same because they are your brother as well as you are theirs!" I said softly as he returned the hug hesitantly before he pulled away and sat on the root I was sat on a few minutes ago.

"Thanks" he said it so quietly I wasn't sure if I heard it or not, joining him we sat in silence for a few minutes thinking.

"how did you know all the stuff about vampires?" He asked me. Looking at him I smiled and pulled the 'Vampires Everywhere' comic which Sam had put in my bag when he dragged me into the comic book store a few days ago.

"I think Sam snuck this into my bag a few days ago" I said handing him the comic from my satchel which I took everywhere. "now I have a question, why did you try to change Star if you didn't feel a pack bond to her?" I asked.

Sighing he looked through the comic before replying.

"I felt a bond, I was sure it was a mate bond but I can feel what Marko feels for you and I know it wasn't that and I can't understand what it is, I thought maybe if I turned her it would unfold in its own time I asked Max and he said maybe it was loneliness. But I was happy when I first met her when I was with my brothers I never felt lonely." He said and I could tell he was still thinking about it.

"Maybe Max planted the feeling on you, as a punishment? or maybe you were close to figuring something out that could hurt him?" I thought idly as he smiled and stood with a hand held out for me. Taking his hand he pulled me up and picked me up before zooming back to the cave where I froze as I saw Max there with Dwayne, Paul and Marko all stood around the cave watching him wearily.

"Max" David said before walking to Marko and handing me to him quickly leaving our side and walking to Max.

Marko put me to my feet and walked me over to Dwayne and Paul making me stand slightly behind them all when Max smiled at me and the boys. This was the first time I had ever seen Max and looking at him he was not what I expected. He had dark hair curled to the right of his head gelled carefully to look presentably and wore a black and white checker suit with red rimmed glasses perched on his nose. Looking from us to David he smiled.

"David, boys ... and Laura" he said looking us all in the eye. When he mentioned my name I noticed the boys all tense and David subconsciously step closer when Marko released a warning growl, while Max stood still looking in my eyes and I made sure to not express any emotion as I saw him glance back as David step towards us.

"What do you want Max?" David asked thru clenched teeth.

"tut tut tut. That's no way to speak to your elders. I simply felt your 'pack' and another connection form a few days ago and then I felt moments later a strong bond to the same connection so I assumed one of you has formed a mate bond with Miss Emerson here, so I have observed you closer the last few days to see who it was." Max said with a look in his eyes that I didn't like when he looked to me.

"Yes this is Laura as you know and Lucy's daughter and Sam and Michaels sister" David said calmly as he moved again closer to us seeing the look in Max's eye.

"I have decided to forget the plan I previously made, see I have found another to try and attain and Lucy's boys clearly will not join us with their sister here and Lucy won't either and since ... Marko has made a mate bond I cannot get 'rid' of her" Max stated the whole while not looking away from me.

"Is that all then? so are you going to 'release' Michael?" David said after he was about a foot away from me and the boys blocking Max's view of me making me relax. When out of view Marko pulled a arm around my waist feeling my unease and hugged me to him as Paul took one of my hands and Dwayne took the other as none of them liked Max's gaze.

Smirking Max nodded and left whistling a happy tune.

We waited a few minutes before all letting out a breath and moving to the sofa's. David sat in his wheel chair rolling it in between the two sofa ends so we could all talk. Dwayne sat on the end of the sofa as Paul dragged me down so I sat next to him and Marko sat with a arm curled around me.

"what does 'release' mean?" I asked breaking the silence.

Dwayne answered me, "only a head vampire can do it to a half vampire made from his blood, all he has to do is say 'I release you' while looking into the half vampire's eyes and they will fall asleep and then wake a full human as the blood makes its way out of his or her system" I nodded and turned to David seeing his expression he had the same thought I did. Should David become the next head vampire and we succeed he can 'release' Star.

"Why did Maxy-poo look at my little chicka like that?" Paul said lightly before starting to growl at the end. Growling Dwayne spoke again, "I think he has a plan to do with her which is the real reason he dropped out of the previous plan and abandon Lucy"

"It makes sense but now we need to know what the plan is, I did not like the look he gained after laying eyes on her!" David growled now.

Growling softly Marko pulled me closer away from Paul and into his lap as they continued to ponder their thoughts and ideas, but as Marko pulled me to him hugging me I lost track of the conversation and began thinking of Marko's gentle smell and snuggled myself closer to him while drifting to sleep after he laid his chin on my head making me smile when I heard him purr.

Thank you for reading I am happy lol! I found I could write on my phone and I got internet on it so I was able to update! hehehe so anyway please review they make me so happy! and I hope you like this.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own anything from the 'Lost Boys' and unfortunately never will but either way I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Laura POV

Hearing a loud bang was what woke me up, groaning I quickly stood and tiptoed to the doorway leading to the hallway while checking my clock which was now sat on my bedside table. It read 2.34 pm meaning the boys were asleep. An humans were in the cave, glancing down I winced. I was in a men's t-shirt a few sizes to big. Sighing I stepped out the hall and walked through the hallway remembering where Paul walked yesterday and found myself in the slightly lit up cave.

Looking up I saw a few little cracks which let in some sunlight making it easier to look for the imposters. Hearing odd footsteps I ran quietly after the sounds. Finding myself in a big cave I noticed it was where Paul had pointed to when I asked where he slept. Hiding behind a big rock I peaked over to see Edgar, Allen, Star, Michael, Sam and a little boy. Holding my breath I crept closer trying to hear what they were saying.

"She's not here Michael! what now I can't see coffins!" I heard Sam whisper.

"They must have killed her or hid the body but we have to kill them! I woke with no effect's but Star is half still along with Laddie so we have to kill the head! One of them must be him!" Michael whisper yelled back as Allen swung the torch around.

So Michael didn't tell them he attempted to kill me ...

"OH SHIT!" Allen exclaimed suddenly drawing my attention from my inner monologue. Following his gaze I had to hold in a gasp. Seeing my brothers and Marko hung there asleep reminded me of the situation and how helpless they were until nightfall. Edgar gazed at them with a evil look in his eye I didn't like. He then to my horror started climbing the wall along with Allen.

"Why do we have to kill them?" Sam asked quietly.

"Star needs to be human ... along with Laddie, it's not fair otherwise!" Michael all but growled back making Sam retreat a few paces and stand with Laddie who was being held back by star.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE HUMAN! THEY ARE MY BROTHERS!" Laddie cried out and I could see Sam's mind changing.

Moving slowly I walked behind Star and pushed her forward making her release her hold on the two boys before running up a steep slope when I saw Laddie grab Sam's hand and drag him into a cubby hole by the rock I was hiding behind.

As Star fell to the floor I could see Michaels shock and anger plaster his features when he saw me alive. I saw Allen helping Edgar to the top in front of the boys as they inspected my family. They were oblivious to what just happened below and they both removed stakes from their backpacks looking at which one may be the head. Edgar stood in front of Marko and I felt a rage emit from my heart, feeling a pain shoot threw my stomach I glanced down and saw my wound had opened but I pushed forward faster. Allen took aim at Dwayne and they gave signals to each other. Taking a step back the jumped forward about to plunge a stake into my lover and brother I screamed throwing my body into theirs as they paused at hearing my scream.

Yanking my fist back I punched Allen and kicked Edgar in the shin as I saw the boys awake and fly down to grab Star and Michael while Dwayne grabbed me making me sit and started to sort my wound out. Paul and David grabbed Michael and Star while Marko had knocked out the Frog brothers.

Sighing in relieve I felt tears of frustration and fear pour from my eyes. Wiping my eyes furiously I sat back as Dwayne picked me up and took me to a old sofa in the corner of the room and laid me on it as Marko came over with a first aid kit.

"Are you ok?" Marko asked gently as I winced from Dwayne removing the stitches.

"I'm fine are you?" I asked concerned I was scared I was going to lose them and it made me want to jump up and hug them but Dwayne held me down to make sure he didn't injure me further.

Smiling he nodded and kissed my forehead as Paul jumped over and sat on the arm of the sofa grinning as David was watching the unconscious Frogs, Star and Michael.

Frowning I felt as though I forgot something... my mind clicked and I yelped when I attempted to sit up in my eureka moment. Rolling his eyes Dwayne firmly pushed me down and said sit still.

"Laddie! Sam!" I yelled looking frantically for the two young boys at the cubby hole which was now noticeable, thanks to Marko lighting candles.

I saw Paul leap from his seat and run before shouting "LITTLE MAN!" and he appeared holding Laddie who was blonde with long hair curving around his face, he was about three inches shorter than me and was skinny while wearing dark grey jeans and a blue sweater.

"PAUL!" Laddie shouted hugging him. Sam had followed quietly and scampered to me making me frown slightly when he looked sad.

"Are you ok?" he asked it gently making me smile and nod before I asked him the same question.

"ya ... I was scared, Michael said that we had to turn Star human and the only way was to kill the vampire who turned her so he was attempting to kill them all" he said quietly looking over the boys. Paul was playing with Laddie, Marko was watching me while standing with David who was looking at our 'prisoners' and Dwayne was finishing up bandaging my wound for the second time now before waling over and hugging Laddie.

"Sam they don't mean me any harm and your right, but there is another way" I said slowly watching him while sitting up pulling my knees under me and leaning on my elbow. Sam sat in the middle seat not sure about being around vampires.

"what's the other way because Michael and the others are all saying vampires are heartless but Laddie and me have got along well while Star has been with Michael and so he told me everything they did for him and it sounds like he's talking about different people!" He sounded so confused it made me smile.

I explained everything, including the head vampire losing interest in his former plans hence releasing Michael and David's plan to release Star when he kills Max.

Grinning Sam reached forward and hugged me bringing tears to my eyes, Sam had always been hesitant towards me after dad and I don't think he really knew why ,we were really close before the divorce until mum kept us apart after we moved here and I'm sure Michael and mum have tried to manipulate him into hating me, but at this moment I could feel the connection I thought lost when we spoke. Smiling I held him tighter until he pulled away looking at the boys who had all migrated towards us as I explained what was going on and Laddie had occupied the other space at the end of the sofa shyly looking at me.

It had been an hour and the boys had started to fall asleep feeling the sunlight pull at them and so after convincing them we would be fine they returned to the pole. Me, Laddie and Sam sat on the sofa talking about everything and anything.

"Laddie I think you are my fave little man" I said drawing him into a hug as he sat on my lap and Sam playfully pouted as I dramatically sighed and pulled him into a hug while we messed around.

About an hour till sunset was when the Frogs chose to awake.

"YOU ARE BEING MANIPULATED! THEY WILL KILL YOU THEY ARE CRUEL BLOODSUCKERS AND YOU WILL REGR-" I slapped Edgar before he could finish he heroic speech as Sam and Laddie sat cross legged behind me as I explained everything to the Frogs and I slowly saw understanding enter their eyes before they thought about the changes since I arrived and I saw they were still hesitant so I didn't untie them until the boys could stop them if they made any rash choices.

Michael woke but simply gagged him before he started to speak because I knew that he would fail, I had told Sam, the Frogs and Laddie about what he done and said to me and that was one of the main points that they agreed to since the boys saved my life from my brother. Star awoke five minutes till sunset and all she did was screech about stupidity and how she would be human and in the end it was Laddie who had enough and gagged her by stuffing her long hair into her mouth shocking her to silence until the boys woke.

When they woke David agrees to lock Michael and Star up and released the Frogs who we had made a deal with. When the head vampire dies we leave and since Laddie had the 'pack link' he had to go with us and so Me, David, Dwayne, Paul, Laddie and Marko would leave Santa Carla until the brothers deaths, then we could return. The brothers have both sworn fealty to us and so we were on neutral grounds to turn Star human and the main reason they were going to be helping was as an apology for assuming and for being sorry a human could hurt me as bad as Michael had.

We all headed to the boardwalk after making sure Michael and Star couldn't get loose from the binds. I was dressed again by Paul and he put me in a navy blue dress that made my slight curves more prominent as it clung tight around my chest before it hung loose around my legs as I fell to my knees making my legs appear longer. I had light blue flip flops on and my hair was braided down my back. My eyes were lined in sparkly eye shadow and electric blue liner which made my eyes pop and look mystical, my lips were glossed a bright red and so I looked really pale, over all I looked like I should be a water sprite.

The Frogs drove their own car while I sat behind Marko, Sam sat behind Paul who I had warned if he comes out traumatized he would be punched as I was the only one allowed to traumatize him to which he howled in laughter and Sam paled making everyone chuckle, and Laddie sat behind Dwayne who I could tell he was the closest to. They had a father/son bond and I think that was really sweet.

As we pulled up I took Laddie, Sam and the Frogs to eat while the boys hunted. They wanted to stay but I insisted they go feed together because they would all need each other and to be at their strongest when they attacked Max tonight and since I was in a big group with two vampire hunters the likely hood of Max attacking in public would be next to zero and it was this argument that they left, only after saying should there be any trouble one of us shouts a code word along the beach and the lost boys would come running back.

So here we sat Sam and Laddie spoke animatedly about comics while Edgar and Allen were watching the small diner like hawks while we ate. We all shared two medium pizzas in the 50's dinner that Laddie insisted we go to saying they had the best chocolate milkshakes and me and Sam were forced to try them... we agreed, they were the best chocolate milkshakes we ever had. Grinning from our sugar rushes me, Sam and Laddie were now basically being babysat by the incredulous Frogs who had sat at the ends to make sure none of us ran off in our sugar high.

After paying the bill and calming down slightly we walked to the deck where I held Laddie's and Sam's hands and the Frogs walked their other sides to make sure they wouldn't be taken as hostage.

We all stood along the banisters talking about plans and Sam revealed he wanted to come with Laddie me and the boys shocking me, so after a while I asked the Frogs to stay with Laddie and I pulled Sam with me to discuss it.

"Sam, you know we don't feel a bond right? so should we do this it could drive you insane not to mention break mum's heart" I gently prodded while kneeling to his level.

"It won't she's always on dates and I haven't seen her that last few days since Michaels dragged us around and she hasn't looked for me, I'm so lonely!" he started crying so I pulled him into a hug and let him sob against my shoulder thinking of a plan.

"Sam I promise you I will always be here for you but I ... I don't want you to come now and regret this in three years time so should you want to come I won't blame you but you need to think it threw and I need to ask the lost boys first" I said not wanting my brother to be in pain because of my choice's. Smiling he looked me in the eyes before nodding and hugged me again to which I returned until I felt him tense.

Frowning I pulled away and looked at him to see fear prominent across his face turning slowly I saw surf nazis. Not just any surf nazis the ones who the lost boys saved me from the ones who swore revenge, standing up I pushed Sam behind me as I saw them smile maliciously towards him.

"Sam run. Get Edgar and Allen. Make them shout the code word. OK? GO!" I started whispering seeing him nod I shouted shoving him to the corner which lead to the deck. Seeing the bald one head after him I jumped forward slamming into him making him fall of balance before I was yanked back by my hair and a sweaty hand clamped over my mouth to keep me from yelling as I was dragged down the back of an ally way and seeing this I relaxed so they would hopefully think I passed out and release their grip. It worked and I was thrown forward but I had prepared for this and landed on my feet allowing the hard shock to sear up my legs and pushed myself into a run around the corner away from the cursing surfers.

"BITCH!" I heard the leader shout as they ran after me I sped around a corner and was met with two directions one was around another building and I assumed led to the boardwalk whereas the other went into darkness, thinking quickly I used logic and took the darkest route because that's where they would assume I went, I hid behind some dumpsters as I watched them think of the same options before four headed to the boardwalk and one came my way making fear shake my spine before I stood slowly making sure I was shaded and removed my sandals before running barefoot down the thick ally.

I snuck a glance back to find him watching me and grinning it was the one with the electric blue mohawk who tried to throw me over the banister into the ocean, shivering I ran slightly faster as he paced behind me. Running for a few minutes I stopped at a dead end before cursing. Hearing a chuckle I turned quickly wondering where the boys were. I felt the adrenalin overcome my fear and prepare my body to fight while my body was shaking though he pulled a gun out smirking at me.

"where are your boy toys now huh?" he grinned cocking it before starting to aim, grimacing I lunged forward trying to get around him. He was prepared though swinging the arm holding the gun he hit me in the face, Yelping I fell back as I felt the blood pump faster as it dribbled into a small river pouring from the beginning of my left eyebrow upwards about two inches. I felt my blood try and clot but the skin around the area was too shredded from the rough barrel.

Wincing I noticed everything seemed brighter and sharper, I looked up warily as my eyes attempted to focus on the whirling blurs of blue, black and tan in front of me as it formed a shape, blinking a few times he aimed quickly ... carelessly and fired.

THANK YOU FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW I ALWAYS APPRECIATE ADVICE AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own anything from the 'Lost Boys' and unfortunately never will but either way I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Laura POV

I felt fear covering me from head to toe, knowing that in seconds this man could end my life and I would have no chance to survive. But because I was so focused on my thoughts all I felt was shock until I heard the loud crack in the air. I could feel the hot air shooting towards me and force its way into my flesh burying itself between my bottom two ribs on my left side making me seize from the sudden intrusion. I could feel tears forming down my face but I'm not sure when exactly I started crying.

"huh damn I missed" He sneered taking aim again, I started to feel warmth spread over my dress and it clung to me like a second skin as I started shivering unconsciously. He started to take aim again before he laughed.

"Should I leave you to bleed out?" He pondered aloud while waving the gun dramatically as I watched him threw the bright colours that had overcome my sight as adrenaline once again kicked in.

"Nope!" he said aiming quickly again as I recoiled he laughed cocking the gun again.

Closing my eyes I prepared myself an image of the lost boys and Sam, my family. Sighing a shaky breath I thought sorry to my brothers and Marko before fresh tears started to make their way down my face shimmying down the sides of my cheeks in waves as my shakes got worse as my body processed the shock and was trying to save me from the pain that would be soon be recognised.

Opening my eyes to glare at my killer I looked him in the eye as he smirked. Just about to pull the trigger after waving me goodbye with the gun he was thrown into a wall making my tears start to become of relief, looking up I saw Max.

Max was there with his vampire features showing his amber and red eyes, smooth yet monstrous forehead clinched in anger. He was in a bright coloured red and blue striped suit holding the man by the neck to the point the blue haired man had gone the colour of his hair before a loud snap sounded. It had been about a minute since I was shot and I was just feeling the searing pain spread over my left side as a grinning max leaned over me. Recoiling from his look I attempted to glare but all it did was make him smirk.

The pain radiated down my whole left side as a heat and burned threw my skin, I could feel blood draining from the wound, I could feel the uncomfortable burning metal lodged in my ribs making it hard to breath as I started to pant out panicking as I couldn't suck in enough air to call for help.

Groaning threw the tears I looked up at the brightly lit sky as darkness ebbed away at my sight and I clung to the light desperately. Feeling a sudden pain shoot threw me made me sob out quickly as I glanced around my head lolling to each side of me trying to determine the pain as my head felt too heavy to lift.

Max had picked me up bridal style I think by seeing his horrid suit much closer and seeing the now prominent red puddle on the dark murky ground shining my scared reflection back at me. Throwing my head back the best I could my head landed on his shoulder as he pulled me closer and flew away.

All I was aware of was the pain and how I couldn't feel myself anymore just the pain but I wasn't even sure of where it radiated from all I knew was it was like being on fire and like I had been flayed alive.

Crying out I lost sight of everything and faded into memories, good bad and amazing. I saw myself a child playing with Michael and my friend Amy who was our neighbour and completely insane she was one of my best friends other then Sarah but she betrayed me. I remembered being told I was to have a baby brother or sister, seeing Sam the first time, Michael throwing my favourite doll in a bonfire and Sam biting him when I cried, my dad carrying me on one arm and Michael on the other as Sam was sat around his shoulders as mum took a photo of our antics, building fortes, my first bike, some kid braking my arm and Michael getting revenge for me by beating the kid up, mum reading me a bedtime story and taking me shopping, her giving me 'the talk' on my thirteenth birthday, getting Nanook with Michael for Sam's tenth as we had worked together to earn enough to buy him and all the supplies because mum and dad didn't want a dog, feeling dads betrayal, moving, being shunned, meeting the lost boys, playing tic tac toe with Dwayne, riding with Marko, my first kiss. Suddenly all my memories burst from my heart as it clenched tight enough to make me sob as I thought of all that me and Marko had survived threw and I felt myself float as I regretted not saying goodbye.

Crying out harshly I felt pain burst from my side as I could feel freezing fingers sear threw my ribs pulling them harshly before yanking out the bullet, my eyes shot open and I saw Max grimacing at my subconscious cry.

Looking down was a choice instantly regretted. He had removed my dress and I could see over my hand sized chest to see his fingers in the ripped open bullet hole yanking the metal out, his hands were covered in my crimson blood and it stained his clothes, face and the white bed sheets I had been placed on.

He had tied my arms and legs to the bedposts so I couldn't jerk or move causing more damage but being stretched on the bed was painful as well and that combined with the pounding in my head, ribs and in general made me loose conscious and relive all my memories again.

Drowning in emotional pain and physical I jerked before releasing a pain filled cry as my eyes flung them self's open. Looking around I saw a clock that said 1am so hopefully the boys can save me soon. Inspecting the room further I saw white walls, floorboards, a dresser, mirror, bed, chair and wardrobe. Everything was white even the door and bed sheets. Looking frantically for an escape forgetting the pain as all I thought was: I'm in Max's house covered in blood alone.

Trying to move my arm I felt a jolt which made me look closer at myself. My legs were no longer restrained but both my arms were spread out each side to the king size bed so I was in a cross, grimacing I tested the restraints to find them a thick white rope. Frowning I looked down to see myself in a white thigh length chiffon dress it was tight around my chest and loose flowing in four pieces of fabric at different lengths around my legs, the longest piece of fabric was to my knees and the shortest a few inches higher to mid thigh. The top of the dress was heart shaped around the neckline and had two thin straps revealing my neck. Gulping I tried moving to feel something. I was dizzy. I shouldn't be feeling this frowning while I shifted as a small pain sucked itself at my ribcage as I concluded he gave me pain killers and considering it felt very constricted around my ribcage I would say he had bandaged me. Looking at the sheets around me I saw they were crisp white, he had changed them and my dress but I could feel my soft silk underwear set were in place so that was good.

Yelling for Marko did no good what so ever as Max stormed in the room and slapped me across the face. Shocked my right cheek embraced the cold pillow next to me as it was forced from the impact. Groaning with a little whimper I looked back to Max fearful.

"My dear, you have nothing to be afraid of I will not hurt you" he said gently grinning.

"wh...what are you going to do to me?" I asked scared. He frowned and leaned down pulling his shoes of and climbing over the bed to me. Coiling from him made no difference as he straddled my waist gently but firmly pinning my legs so I couldn't kick him. Leaning forward he traced my face with his calloused fingers, while looking me in the eyes.

"we are going to be mates" he grinned before leaning down trying to kiss me but I flinched away until he gave up holding my chin and pressed his dry lips against my quivering ones. My screams were muffled and they only got louder when the hand that wasn't holding my chin in place traced up and down my body groping me. Crying I bucked painfully trying to get him of. His hand got my urgent as he pulled the straps from my shoulders and his tongue tried to enter my mouth. Trying to further myself from him I clamped my lips shut so I could at least try and hold him off until David, Marko, Dwayne and Paul could save me. His hand traced up pulling some of the dress around the top of my left thigh as he continued though his hard hand squeezed my breast gently making me try to scream as he grinned into the forced kiss and plunged his tongue in my mouth.

After a moment he pulled away slightly and licked his way up my face clearing it of tears and then his tongue made its way to my ear sucking on it as both his hands now stroked my sides and legs. Crying out when he sucked on my earlobe he covered my mouth quickly and he started sucking on my neck nipping it. Crying again I tried to scream as he leaned back looking me in the eyes.

Blearily I looked back scared and he leaned closer as I felt his hard member concealed behind his trousers press into my thigh. Screaming in fear I tried to kick him as he held me down pinning my legs with his and wrapping one arm around my back pulling me to him so we were chest to chest and his other hand once again traced my facial features as I tried to beg.

"Please! Let me go! I'm Marko's mate and I love him! PLEASEE!" I screamed the last as he growled and tightened his grips clenching one hand in my hair and the other bruising me at the force used to pull me against him.

"YOU MAY BE SOUL MATES BUT HE DOESN'T DESERVE YOU! he's a hopped up kid whereas I'm a man! I can feel his love for you thru the bond and I can keep it and accept it and I will! you take care of the boys! what you and the brat have is what I wanted with Lucy but you are a young, healthy, beautiful substitute!" he yelled sneering at the end while running both hands up my body making me scream again.

Suddenly I heard a loud bang announcing my brothers and my mate making me release a shout of help filled with hope and happiness. You could hear I'd been crying, growling Max stood quickly before giving me a look that clearly said 'soon'. Flinching I released a small whimper as I felt a quick pressure of air surround the room forcing the door of its hinges and throwing it into the wardrobe at the other wall opposite.

Glancing up threw my tears I saw my brothers and Marko behind them were the Frog brothers.

THANK YOU FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW I ALWAYS APPRECIATE ADVICE AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER I have also tried to recreate the outfits on 'polyvore' so if you want to see what I meant the chapters look on my profile :)


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own anything from the 'Lost Boys' and unfortunately never will but either way I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Laura POV

Yanking at my restraints as hard as I could I watched David growl and start circling Max as Marko started rushing to me. Almost as soon as Max saw where Marko was headed he leaped over David and into Marko making him bang threw a wall a few feet away from the bed. Scared for Marko I tried twisting but that only made me groan in pain.

The Frog brothers came to me hesitant and touched a garlic segment to my head as I growled out "if I were a vampire why would he feel the need to tie me up!" They looked at each other sheepish before trying to release the ropes. They couldn't though Max had done them too tight. Hearing bangs from downstairs made me try and move more before flinching at the blood which had started to show threw my dress. The Frogs noticed with horror filled expressions before leaping from the room and they soon returned with Dwayne who looked slightly scuffled up with his hair frizzed slightly with dark brown stains clinging it together. He quickly ripped the binds away looking me in the eyes as I pulled him to me into a tight hug crying. Patting my back he gently laid me down and tore my dress, hearing gasps I glanced to the doorway to see Allen looking star struck and Edgar close to drooling with wide eyes. Following my gaze Dwayne vamp sped over and shoved them out the door.

I felt soft gentle hands peel the almost soaked bandages away and I heard him take a deep intake of breath before vanishing and returning with a first aid kit, needles and thread along with a wash cloth. Dabbing away the blood quickly and sewing the wounds as well as he could he was soon bandaging me again while holding me down as I heard the screeches and shouts from downstairs.

Picking me up bridal style we were sped downstairs where I saw white furniture smashed and dabbled in blood and Paul in a corner with his hair nearly red. Putting me gently on the staircase and giving a stern look to the Frogs who were watching the blurs of speed they jumped up and a blushing Edgar sat next to me after handing me his military jacket. Putting it on gently and doing it up it came just below my knees.

Looking over I saw Dwayne and a now semi-conscious Paul making their way over hear while watching the blurs. A tall black white and bleach blonde blur shot out of the tornado smashing threw a window before falling onto a desk set in front. Groaning David attempted to stand as Paul now alert helped him as Dwayne threw Max -who was currently trying to strangle Marko- away into a wall which cracked from the force. Standing barely the boys were in a line. Paul had a gash on his head which was starting to heal, David had scratches all over his face, Dwayne was the best of with blood on him but none his and Marko was battered and breathing heavy as blood poured from a wound down his cheek to his chin, blood was showing threw some holes one his multi coloured jacket and his right thigh sported a hole where he had been stabbed with a wooden splint or something.

Max growled before screaming "SHE WILL BE MINE! EVEN IF I HAVE TO START A NEW BLOODLINE!" Screaming as his eyes turned to me burning bright red before he ripped his wrist open and shot to me throwing the Frogs into the shocked lost boys. Closing my mouth tight as I figured what he was planning I felt his hand grasp my upper shoulders pinning my back to his chest as a half ripped wrist came to view.

David took a step closer along with Marko but Max moved his hand to my throat tightening it with each of the three steps they took. Stopping and looking back at Paul and Dwayne who were both analyzing Max they looked back sending some invisible signal.

Max's grip tightened making my face burn and gasp trying to get breath as he plunged his wrist in my mouth ignoring my protesting hands clawing at his. It was only when I kicked backwards into his wounded kneecap he cursed throwing me down the remaining four steps as Paul rushed forward catching me. Turning abruptly I spat every drop of Max's blood out onto the already stained floor while Marko shoved a fire poker into Max's shoulder while Dwayne held him back as David rushed forward punching him before staking him.

A moment passed as Max froze mid struggle trying to scream but no sound came out, the next second he exploded sending David and Marko across the room and Dwayne threw the wall leading outside, while Paul turned protecting me as I curled into him as we flew towards the front door.

The Frogs were both stood in the corner and only ducked as flesh soared in their direction before the flames stopped pouring from the body which had turned into bones as they burnt and bent under the heat before they dropped glowing red from the heat that encased it before turning to ash.

David was the first to stand and he had healed quickly being the new head vampire turning to Marko but found he had already flew himself towards me and Paul who were holding tight to one another afraid to lose each other. Paul stood helping me up gently as Marko pulled his back to check me over.

Seeing Marko I leaped forward ignoring any pain and cried in relief, fear and pain. Pulling his head to me I kissed him gently before trying to pull away but he held me closer and lifted me up so my face was a few inches above his and his left arm held the top half of my body and his right arm curled around me protectively kissing me again. After seeing everyone ok I let darkness pour into my vision and I leaned my head on Marko's shoulder while wrapping my arms around his neck tightly before passing out ignoring the worried calls I could faintly hear.

Upon waking I was in my room at the cave with candles. Groaning I rolled over rubbing sleep from my eyes as I was Paul one side of me with Sam in between and on the other side was Marko with his arms wrapped around me with Laddie leaning against him asleep, Dwayne sat at the bottom of the bed sleeping sat up against a post and David was sitting in the chair smiling at me with mirth filled eyes. Grinning slightly I giggled to him trying to wave, I felt floaty ... very floaty and happy.

David smirked as I looked around again as Sam stirred before rubbing his eyes and sitting up looking around in confusion before looking at me. Upon seeing me already grinning at him he squealed lunging at me gently while waking the others, Laddie joined in the hug and Paul simple frowned pouted pulled them back by their collars and lifted me up hugging me saying "never ever do that again!" before dumping me unceremoniously in Marko's arms making me giggle.

Looking at him I saw faint sparks around him and I tried to catch them before leaning in and kissing him smiling while resuming the catch of the sparks. They just swirled around my fingers instead and danced up my arm and along my skin buzzing before I started getting light headed.

"I..Is she .. high?" Paul blurted while trying to hold laughter in and failing miserably. Looking at him I reached out and flicked his nose while talking about murdering jelly.

Leaning away he guffawed and fell of the bed where Laddie and Sam stood shocked but holding in their laughter barely, smiling like a cheshire cat I ruffled their hair while saying works about gremlins and ghost busters but I'm not entirely sure what I said but it made them laugh and Dwayne drag me towards him pulling the blanket with me. Watching the blanket I cocked my head to the side trying to catch the mice running under the covers.

Dwayne pulled my chin looking me in the eye before murmuring about pupils being dilated and stood walking away checking a bottle looking at me and smirking saying I was the first to get high of such a common medicine making me pout at him. Before I focused on the gold fish that were swimming around my ceiling I pulled Marko to me and kissed him again saying words I'm not sure he understood and I went to find a fishing net as Paul joined me trying to catch the fish on the ceiling while everyone else watched laughing or simply staring while shaking their heads.

A MONTH LATER

After my high period ended and I was nearly completely from the bullet wound I was allowed out! Paul came in and dressed me up ready to party with the boys later and to release Star who would meet us at the boardwalk with Michael, and later tonight I was determined to go to the next step with Marko which would most likely lead to becoming a vampire. Me and Marko had gotten hot and heavier each night but somehow Dwayne kept coming in saying I was too weak but I think he is being the protective older brother. Grinning I put on some light blue and brown silk and lace underwear before pulling on the outfit Paul handed me.

Grinning I pulled the mid-thigh black and white plaid skirt on which was tight around my waist with two buckles decorating it and pleated out just below my bum. Next was the summer black vest top which had a silver ribcage printed on it. He then straightened my hair which fell in chestnut coloured strips down my back. Frowning he looked me over before grinning running away and returning with a needle. Scared I gulped backing away but he pounced on me.

"please! it won't hurt I promise!" Paul whined sitting on me pushing my hair back from my face. Sighing I nodded as he pulled me up and sat me in a chair while pulling my hair back into a high pony tail which he nodded at before piercing both my earlobes. It didn't hurt at all but when he shoved earrings into the raw holes it did. Glaring I started to protest but he shushed me.

Pulling out the makeup he got to work. Then he put a cold chain around my neck and strapped something on my wrist, frowning I looked down at the leather strap studded and my eyes widened as I looked at him. Paul had given me one of his many bracelets but this one he told me was his favourite.

"Paul this is your favourite! why are you giving it to me?!" I gasped out as he smiled and hugged me replying.

"Your my little sister and it looks better on you then it ever did me!" he laughed back."Now put these on and check yourself out!" he said handing me some lovely platform boots which heightened me to his height which was about four inches taller than me.

Walking into the bathroom I looked into the mirror I gasped as I always did when Paul dressed me.

I looked a prefect goth but I looked enchanting as well, the top hugged my slim waist and emphasised my medium chest and the skirt made my legs look toned and slim while the boots made me look taller and dangerous with the multiple straps around them. Grinning I looked at my ears and saw black hoops with little skulls and crosses hung down. The small bat necklace was the perfect finishing touch as its beauty made me look so pale and all you could see were the swirls adding up to the silhouette of a bat. Looking at my face I saw black eyeliner framing my eyes and a light brown one my brown eye with a light blue on my blue eye making them stand out much more, my hair was in a high pony tail still and it was currently pulled over my shoulder, all the dark had made me enchanting yet unique while able to blend in with my family.

We went out and linked and I saw Marko's jaw drop making me and the others smirk grinning I skipped to him and kissed him wrapping my arms around him. His tongue traced my lips and I felt fire burn threw my stomach and settle as he pulled away at Dwayne's remark of she's not ready. Paul grinned because me and him spoke about everything so tonight he and David were to convince Dwayne I would be fine while me and Marko go home early and have the cave to ourselves.

After we reached the boardwalk me and the boys danced at a live concert and I said goodbye to Michael and Star as they no longer wanted anything to do with vampires and the boys and Frogs agreed to have a mutual territory and a arrangement. The boys and myself when turned were not allowed to kill people in Santa Carla because I didn't want to leave Sam alone. They agreed to our terms and they wouldn't attack us and we them.

After we split me and Marko headed home and the next night I was a vampire. After feeding with the boys in the next town over and sorting out a pouting Dwayne (who had sulked at being ganged up on), we went to see Sam as I promised I would straight after I turned and I felt a pack band straight away and he came to live with us along with Laddie.

On the boy's 18th we turned them.

Star and Michael got married and had four children.

Me and Marko lived happily with the boys.

Mum got remarried and thought Sam ran away.

Granddad died after marrying a neighbour and they died on the same night in each others arms.

The Frogs ... I think they are still virgins but Allen moved away after a few years to Vegas while Edgar watched us.

The End.

I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did and I plan on doing a few one-shot sequels to pair of Sam, Laddie, Dwayne, David and Paul so if anyone has suggestions or comments please review :)


End file.
